robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Fun Obby
What im about to tell you may be disturbing and unsettling, But this is a fiction story i made up my youtube channel is Wempy If you want more creepypastas subscribe to help me make more of these, lets start the creepy pasta . It was July 8 2009, I had just barely finished my July 4th Vacation but of course my young self went to play ROBLOX i still regret doing that to this day, As most old ROBLOX players know there wasn't alot of "Fun games" at that early point of ROBLOX, people always tried to become a popular creator with lots of fans, So there were alot of unknown good games that were not on the front page so it was sad to see hard work wasted, Here is where the story starts. 666temohpaB I was just scrolling down and down in the home page but as usual, nothing fun appeared so i decided to type something into the search bar, I typed in "Fun Obby" And to my delight a game popped up, at first it semmed very odd the thumbnail of the game was just a plain red title in the middle of it was in black arial font "daed esiR" i thought nothing about it though, I was just happy to find a game that is claiming to be "Fun" I wanted to play more games that say are fun, I see the users name its called "666temohpaB", Everything about this was weird but i gave in and clicked Play immediately it loaded fast i was suprised computers at that were not fast at that time, Anyways here is were it starts almost in 1 second my computer fans became really loud for some reason, My ROBLOX character spawns in everything is black a single table is in the middle i said to myself ,"This isnt a obby i knew this was fake" aside i continue playing i walk to the table then audio of a poor kid screaming in pain pops up then i turn off my volume then the bar on the top of the screen of the screen was gone so i could not close the tab i tried to leave the game but when i clicked the leave the game button it kept putting a black bold text saying "You cant go." Then slowly i grew concerned was this a virus ? was this some kind of prank? then disturbing audio of a man sobbing saying "Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry! Please dont do it PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! How was i hearing this if my volume was off? then in a old style windows XP window box was red in the middle it said "Do you see it?" in real life i say "STOP" then the same window box the black text changed to "Do you feel the pain?" again i say "STOP and no i dont !" i say louder then the text says "I will teach you what i went through" Then my monitor smells like smoke i stay there silent, Then i hear pops and then the computer has smoke coming out of it then i open up my windows, and let it die out i then forget about it and go to sleep, Next day like usual my mom has breakfast ready so i just go downstairs and i see my mom is in a pool of blood i wake up my dad then he sees after that happpened it was only my Brother,Dad and me i became depressed and so sad i would say i was sick just to be in my room crying the next 3 days i go on my computer i turn it on and it works then suddenly i get repeated slices and cuts on my body I scream HELP DAD! it was like he could not hear me then i blackout and thats what i remember i wake up in a hospital life support on me a nurse walks in i cant move i cant speak then she goes to the cord and un plugs it... now we debunk this all 666temohpaB backwords is "666Baphomet" if you dont know what baphomet means it means the devil and the 66 is the number of the devil then daed esiR backwards is Rise dead which is weird and that is the end thank you for reading!